The Burden of Atlas
by Winged Monkey
Summary: Oneshot. He willingly takes the weight of the world on his shoulders for the sole purpose of keeping us from having to. I've never told him, but I really admire him for that. Even so, he must sleep.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles**

* * *

I look at my watch, only to find that it is almost three in the morning. It's not really very surprising that I got so caught up in my lab again. I can't count how many all-nighters I've pulled here or how many times I've awakened in the morning with papers stuck to my face after falling asleep on top of my latest concepts or theories. Shell, tonight is the third in a row that I've stayed up. In truth, I don't really need very much sleep. However, the same should not be said by the one that I can hear practicing, almost completely silent, down in the dojo, though I'm fairly certain that will be his excuse if I catch him.

Standing up, I peek out and am unsurprised to see my eldest brother looking as though he has not slept a wink and yet is still untiring in his routine. I know that he has been up every time that I have stayed up late. And every time, he is practicing. He does not want me to know, but I am well aware that he feels the need to be the best to protect us. And so, he takes the weight of the world on his shoulders. He takes on all of the responsibility, all of the worry, all of the guilt for the sole purpose of keeping it away from us. It is a burden that would have crushed any of us, yet he took it willingly. I've never told him, but I really admire him for that.

Even so, he must sleep.

"I will go to bed when I'm done," he says without turning around and without me announcing myself. His uncanny ability to always seem to know exactly what one of us is thinking never ceases to astound me.

"When are you going to be 'done'?" He does have a bad tendency of being 'done' the next morning, just in time for a meditation session right before morning practice.

"Soon enough."

That is the sort of answer that bothers me.

"You can stay and make sure if you'd like." He moves into another kata, one I recognize as a finishing move. It looks like he really is almost done.

"Okay." I can always finish my project after he goes back to bed. I sit down, leaning up against a pillar and watch him through half-lidded eyes. His kata takes on new movements, becoming even more of a complex dance as his katana glide through the air with only a slight hint of a ring. It's hypnotizing. Gradually, I feel my eyes closing against my will. The heavy mantel of sleep falls across me.

Before I realize that any time has passed, my eyes snap open and I look around confusedly. Where is the dojo? Where is my brother? Then I realize that I am looking at the ceiling in my room and I am lying on my shell in my own bed.

_Leo must have brought me here_, I realize. I have seen him do the same thing before. I know he takes Mikey back to bed or tucks him in on the sofa when the goofball falls asleep watching an 'all night' movie marathon. I know he waits up for Raph when our hot-headed brother decides to go out in the middle of the night. And now I realize that he waits up for me when I work late.

Deciding to test if that is truly the case, I glance at the luminous numbers on my watch. Surprised, I find that barely half of an hour has passed. Trusting my ninja training, I step silently out of my bed. Leonardo's room is right next to mine. Carefully, I peer around the corner. To my great relief, he is lying there on his bed and I can hear his breath flow in and out in long, slow breaths.

So he _was_ staying up for me. A twang of guilt tugs at my heart. Do any of the rest of us realize how much weight we add to his burden? I'm glad he's finally asleep. It will do him good.

Placing one foot silently in front of the other, I start to cross in front of his door on the way back to my lab.

"Back to bed, Don." Okay, scratch the asleep part. I look in to where he's lying, staring at me evenly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Just go back to sleep. Really, I'm good."

"Don," he sits up and smiles as though he is laughing to himself, "we both know that isn't true. You've hardly slept since Thursday. Back to bed. And if you try to get up again, I'll tie you down until you go to sleep."

"But you aren't sleeping either!" I find myself becoming defensive. Is this what Raph feels like?

He gives me a look. "Something comes to mind regarding a kettle and a pot. Now I promise, I'll sleep if you'll sleep." His hazel eyes are telling me that there is no room for argument here. As I start to turn back to my room, he adds, "And I did mean that about tying you down."

Knowing Leo, he'd probably do it too. Even so, I can't help the small twinkle I feel in my eye as I turn back for one last jab. "Alright, alright. I'm the peaceful one, remember? No need to be violent."

He laughs quietly. "Goodnight."

"G'night, Leo." I turn again to my room. Then, as the guilt again pierces my heart, I turn back. "Leo?"

"Hm?" His voice sounds sleepy.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He looks at me again, confused this time.

"I'm sorry that you had to stay awake to make me sleep."

He looks at me like I've gone crazy. "Why are you sorry? That's what brothers _do_."

"Not all brothers…"

"Maybe, but this brother does. Now go to bed."

It's my turn to smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Don."

* * *

_So, there you have it. Please review! I'd love to know what you think, good, bad, or otherwise. Flames will be used for cooking burgers._


End file.
